the Tutor
by Canadino
Summary: Both of them didn't choose to be there, but now that they are, they may as well put up with it. Oh, what we do for the sake of knowledge!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If Shaman King were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

-- Part One --

At first glance, the apartment seems still, too still perhaps, to hold life. With only a brief glance, the atmosphere is very much like a picture in a magazine, bright, vibrant, but empty and lifeless. Stay for a breath more and the soft clink of porcelain being washed in a sink sounds from the earthy kitchen, with sunlight bouncing off the dark green tiles of the floor and the butter yellow color of the wallpaper. The kitchen is very stereotypical of a typical British cottage, with a healthy potted plant hanging from the ceiling and white washed walls. The sun shines through clear glass windows without the bother of a shade or curtain. The view is toward a park, new green with the start of a fresh new spring.

In another part of this apartment, the view is much different from another window. The buildings and clatter of the city almost obscure the sky, even though the apartment is five floors from the ground. The sky is cloudless today and the sun has no competition. Letting itself in like an unwanted visitor, the rays fall upon a messy desk with papers every which way in a very haphazard like fashion. A thick textbook is open to a page but the reader does not seem to be interested in the subject, as it is turned toward an empty space and not toward the desk chair. The inhabitant of his messy room sits by himself on the black desk chair covered with clothes, leaning back despite the creaks of protest the voiceless chair makes. It doesn't matter that the room is a hurricane of paper, books, and clothes. It's better this way.

Knock, knock.

_Lyserg, answer the door. It's probably your tutor._

The 'Tutor'. Lyserg ignores his mother for a moment and doesn't move as he continues to stare out at the city outside. The chocolate and cream lolly in his mouth tastes sweet, but he doesn't feel at all sweet himself. He definitely didn't need a tutor, and even his teacher knows it. How could he possibly need a tutor when he was homeschooled? He didn't need one, and he doesn't want one, but his stupid teacher had suggested it and his mother had agreed to it. Just like she had agreed to pulling him out of school at age seven just because she feared he would loose his self confidence when his classmates would tease him about the strange color of his hair. He didn't ask to have green hair, and he didn't ask to be pulled out of school, and he definitely didn't ask to have a tutor. But it seems no one gives a turd about how he feels.

His teacher is a superintendent to this big, rich private school; Patch Academy. Lyserg almost knows about it by heart by how his teacher talks about it. It seems like a school he'd hate to go to. And now his teacher was bringing the misery here by suggesting that Lyserg would fare better if he had some outside help in a few subjects he was a bit weak in. Thus, this afternoon visit from some student from Patch Academy.

The knocking continues for a bit as Lyserg ponders this. _Lyserg, don't leave the guest waiting._ Lyserg doesn't answer as he gets up from the warm embrace of his chair and bites into the lolly with exasperation, the sugary sweetness of the candy filling his mouth. He walks down the hall with the stick still in his mouth as he crunches on the pieces of lolly, feeling a bit tired and disgruntled despite the sunny day outside. The door seems ominous as he walks toward it and his mother is standing next to it, giving him an impatient look. If she was already next to it, why was she waiting for him to answer it? Lyserg feels his face twist into a grimace as he reaches for the knob and opens the door.

His tutor is standing on the welcome mat, looking a little bored with his schoolbag hanging from one shoulder, still wearing the Academy's uniform. The black V-neck pullover with the Academy's crest seems a bit overdone and Lyserg can't help but feel a little repulsed by this presentation. Still, his tutor is quite good-looking, he has to admit. His hair is long in a way that suggests he doesn't care what others think, but is still kept quite nice in a way that suggests that maybe he does. The tutor has a carefree face but the dark brown eyes are piercing and amused. Lyserg doesn't know what to say, even though the boy has already acknowledged his presence with a friendly _hey_! and a wave of his hand.

His mother lets the tutor in and the boys is very friendly about it, saying _thank you_ and _how are you_? Lyserg thinks this boy is a major suck up and remains silent as his mother attempts to make him introduce himself.

The Tutor wastes no time with introductions, however. The Tutor's name is Hao Asakura, and he goes to Patch Academy as a freshman in high school. He plays on the basketball teams and admits he's not very good at it. All this time, the Tutor has a curious smile on his face, as if he knows something Lyserg doesn't. This strangely irritates him and makes Lyserg feel like talking less.

After a while, his mother has to introduce him for him. He must look like a total incompetent in front of the Tutor. It doesn't matter. Lyserg crosses his arms and stares at the Tutor from across him. The strange smile hasn't disappeared from his face yet.

_Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone to study,_ his mother says, giving him an obvious look that says be-nice, _I'll be in the kitchen if you need me!_

And just like that, his mother leaves him. Lyserg doesn't move as he continues to stare at the Tutor in front of him, a bit of a scowl on his face.

_Well_, the Tutor says, his voice betraying a hint of amusement, _let's get started, neh?_

…

The goddamn elevator in the apartment building is broken, so Hao has to take the stairs. Irritating invention. Hao never really liked elevators to begin with.

Tutoring was another invention was definitely unnecessary.

It wasn't like he really had a choice. It was either tutor or get the ax from the Academy. He didn't care either which way, but his mother would have for sure skinned him alive if she knew he had been kicked out. The dumb superintendent thought he was doing him a big favor, offering to tutor one of his home school students. What a goddamn martyr. Everyone said he was smart and all, if he only _applied_ himself.

Hao hates that word. _Applying one's self_. Just what does that mean anyway?

So due to his natural intellect, he's stuck wasting five afternoons of the week tutoring some smartass home schooler.

Hao would be lying if he said he didn't feel like running off when no one answered the door at first. In fact, he had been starting to turn away when the door opened. He still had time to say _oh, wrong apartment, sorry_ but the person who answered had surprisingly swiped his mind blank of any plans of escape.

This kid he was tutoring was surprisingly cute. Not that he hadn't seen many cute girls in his day, but Hao admits he was thrown off guard when Lyserg met him at the door. Smooth skin, green eyes…he couldn't resist those green eyes. They keep him there as a woman suddenly appears and ushers him into the apartment.

The apartment is nice, very sunny, and Hao wonders if the place is messy by accident or on purpose to try and pull off the homey look that seems so famous lately. He knows the home he goes home to is nothing like this one. It's very friendly, very British. Then again, this place is near the heart of London and he lives about an hour away.

Instantly, he remembers his manners (although some might call it his charm) and introduces himself. _Hello. I'm Hao Asakura, and I'm a freshman at Patch Academy. I'm on the basketball team but I'm not very good at it…_ The mother is very welcoming and immediately engages in him a typical parent conversation, but he can't take his eyes off that face, which is probably trying to look angry but seems unable to be so and settles with just a cute pout. Hao smiles at the boy, but the glare seems to intensify.

Ah, he never expected the cute ones to go down without a fight. But he wasn't one to easily give up either.

_Well,_ he says, _let's get started, neh?_

…

The first thing the Tutor asks is what is your name? Lyserg thinks this boy is probably too dumb to function. Imagine tutoring someone whose name you didn't know yet! _My name is Lyserg Diethyl_. The Tutor repeats it, as if he is hard of hearing. Not wanting to put up with such stupidity, Lyserg sits down immediately and turns away. If he tunes the Tutor out, maybe he will give up and go away. He doesn't need a tutor anyway.

The Tutor doesn't seem to get the hint. He drops his bag on the floor, regardless of the pile of junk the bag just landed in. _You have a very nice house_. If this the Tutor's idea of small talk, it was very small indeed. Lyserg refuses to acknowledge this with a response or even movement. The Tutor smiles at him again.

_I can tell you are going to be very difficult about this, aren't you?_

Lyserg ignores him as he looks outside. If you squint a little, you can see Big Ben in the distance. It is too far away to hear, but he knows the clock tower is probably chiming out for four-fifteen.

_Are you going to listen to me_?

Lyserg ignores him again, his eyes half closed as he stares out at the city. If he strains his ears a bit he can hear the last notes of the four-fifteen chimes.

_Are you going to listen to me?_

The voice is now next to his ear, uncomfortably blowing a hot breath against his neck. Obviously the Tutor had noticed his drifting thoughts and was attempting to startle him. Feeling a curse nearly slip out of his mouth, Lyserg jumps and presses his lips together in effort to keep the certain insult from coming out. The Tutor looks amused again, and the look is annoying him.

_I'm glad your head is back from the clouds, cause we're going to get started._

…

It was certainly fun to startle the boy, Hao agrees, but he knows the fight isn't over yet.

The boy definitely has skill nonetheless. In fact, as Hao is going through the freshman material, he wonders why the superintendent asked him to come here. Lyserg seems fine, even better than fine, on his own. Still, Hao thinks, if this hadn't happened, he wouldn't have met such a personality.

Lyserg doesn't need a tutor. But he didn't come all this way to do nothing. Whether the boy likes it or not, Hao is going to tutor him. He can handle rebellious people, being one himself.

People always have a breaking point anyway.

…

The Tutor is very persistent. Lyserg wonders if he get the Tutor irritated to the point where this dumb tutoring session will be cut short and they can all go home happy. Everything he tries to do to get out of this, the Tutor seems to know and stops him from trying to hightail it out of there. Against his will, Lyserg sits obediently next to this unrelenting boy.

But that doesn't mean he's going to listen.

As the Tutor points to one line and seems to be droning on about it, Lyserg decides to turn this into a battle. If the Tutor likes games like basketball and such, then this should be something he should like. Currently, the score was zero-zero, but Lyserg was sure the game would turn in his favor.

_You're not listening to me, are you_?

Bluntly, Lyserg shakes his head.

The Tutor sighs. _I should have known. I just insulted your mother and you sat there nodding._ The Tutor tried to pull one over him? Still mute, Lyserg aims a glare at him, but it seems to bounce off the Tutor, like glue to rubber. _Listen, Lyserg, I'm supposed to be here until six, because that's the time the train comes to take me home, so why not make it less unpleasant and try to act interested?_

The score was now in his favor. Lyserg: 1 Tutor: 0.

…

Lyserg became a lot more difficult when it came to things he wasn't very good at. Hao discovers that for all of Lyserg's knowledge, his weakness is in math. Hao is not surprised; he knows a lot of people who are bad at math. Too bad for Lyserg that he isn't one of them.

Hao thinks this is probably for his benefit. Lyserg looks very cute trying to solve a problem by himself. Hao think he's cute the way he sticks his tongue out a bit as he computates the numbers. Part of him hopes he gets it right for all his effort, but part of him hopes he gets it wrong just so he can correct him.

Lyserg shoves the paper over to him. That's how he talks. Lyserg doesn't say anything, he hasn't _said_ anything since he told him his name. Hao glances at it but from the circled answer, he knows it's wrong.

_It's wrong_.

_How would you know, you barely looked at it!_ Lyserg's voice is surprisingly clear after an hour of nonuse. He looks a bit insulted before he crosses his arms and turns away, obviously done with his effort.

Hao gives him silence to say what he has to say. After an instant, Lyserg breaks the silence. _I'm not working with you anymore._

_You're not working with me anymore_?

_That's right. I don't like you. And I don't need a tutor. And you're bad at it anyways._

Hao sits back, thinking about this rejection. Lyserg is turned away from him in a posture of defiance, refusing to even look or notice him. He knew people like Lyserg were always going to be difficult before they did what you said. Now even more that the boy didn't even like him. Sighing exasperatedly, Hao thinks of one way of surprising the boy into redoing the problem. _Listen, Lyserg_. He puts a hand on the boy's shoulder, expecting and almost nodding when Lyserg jumps sharply. Either the boy doesn't like human contact, or he just doesn't like it when Hao touches him. Anyway, Lyserg turns, opening his mouth to rebuke. _Don't to—_

Before he can finish his sentence, Hao catches his mouth with his own, sealing the words in a quick kiss, the ones you do only out of obligation, such as when you play spin the bottle. This is enough to render Lyserg speechless, and Hao sits back and gives him a challenging look.

_Now will you redo the problem or not?_

This is a tried and true way. Many people have resisted his charm before, but all of them had succumbed easily. This doesn't seem to hold true against Lyserg, for the boy, despite having a furious blush, turns away again. _No._

Hao sighs.

…

Surprisingly, the first session with the Tutor goes by quickly. Before he knows it, the Tutor has gotten up. _Well, it's near six, so I got to get going._ Lyserg doesn't reply. He hasn't to most of the Tutor's question anyways.

Lyserg remains in his chair as the Tutor collects his books by himself. It's only because his mother appears to send the Tutor off that he has to leave his room to also watch the Tutor go. Good riddance.

His mother doesn't hold his glare against him. In fact, it's as if she knows he is rebelling against the Tutor. Still, she waves and bids his farewell as if he were a family friend. Standing in the doorway, the Tutor smiles at him, the same curious smile at the beginning, and gives him a sort of half-hearted wave. _See you tomorrow, Lyserg_.

The Tutor's grin seems to widen as Lyserg feels the edge of his mouth twitch. Damn his family on conditioning him to be so goddamn polite! Still, even as his mouth opens to say good bye, Lyserg refuses to let any sound out, so it's only a brief gesture of acknowledgement. The moment his mouth closes, Lyserg turns and without another word (not that he had said anything to begin with), leaves the hallway without even so much as a nod or a headturn. Lyserg: 1 Tutor: 1

Hao smiles as he opens the door to the stairwell. He likes the stubborn ones anyway.

-- Part One Fin --

Note: Why do I always start other projects when I still have an unfinished multi-chap? Though I doubt my readers really do mind. I was pondering if I should have made this into a one shot or a multi fic and although I like one shots, I already came up with a sufficient ending for this fic, so now it will be a three-shot. So three chapters. I wanted a fresh new look besides the yohlysergs I've been writing lately. So here's a fresh breath of the old haolys you've all missed! And also in a new style! Enjoy, and of course, REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If Shaman King were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

the Tutor – Part Two

Lyserg knows the Tutor's schedule by heart now. On Mondays, the Tutor is usually punctual. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, the Tutor is a bit late, due to basketball practice, which he is cutting short due to 'this annoying tutoring business'. Those are the Tutor's exact words. Wednesdays is a mixed bag, for on certain Wednesdays, the Tutor has a club meeting. Fridays are usually when the Tutor is late. However, on Fridays, the Tutor usually brings him snacks after coming from a convenience store with his friends.

The Tutor has a lot of friends who are girls. Lyserg is not sure if the girl friends are girlfriends, for many of them cling onto the Tutor as they walk down the street. Lyserg would know. On Fridays, he can see them walking up to the apartment, but the Tutor always manages to shake them off before he enters the building. One day, Lyserg asks, to the Tutor's surprise. Usually, their personal lives stay personal, but that day, Lyserg feels curious.

_Now that is none of your business_.

Now that is quite irritating, but what part of the Tutor isn't?

…

Hao has had many girlfriends in the past, but not at the moment. It is not like he hasn't had many offers, but the girls in his class are no longer interesting. He has gone with all of them at least once or twice. The Academy's girls have already gone past their wear for him.

He is surprised when Lyserg asks him if he has a girlfriend. Because when did he ever give a damn about him before? But just as they are starting the unit about Parliament, Lyserg springs the question on him before he can blink. _Do you have a girlfriend_?

On record, this is the first question Lyserg has ever asked him that had nothing to do with tutoring. The boy had finally given up his vow of silence and is now willing to talk to him, but he has kept millions of boundaries that neither of them are supposed to cross. And now when Lyserg is willing to cross one of them, he has to ask as personal as possible. Now that is quite inconsiderate of someone. Although the answer is no, Hao cannot help but tease the boy. He has asked for it. And it is none of his business.

…

The Tutor is incredibly nosy. Lyserg returns from the facilities to find the Tutor poking through his desk. He rushes to defend his privacy from the annoyance in his room. The Tutor really can't keep his hands to himself, can he? Or namely, his mouth. As Lyserg sits down with a pout, the Tutor leans forward to try and kiss him again. Does the Tutor really think _nobody_ can resist him? Lyserg is not interested and turns away before their mouths can make contact.

The Tutor is very full of himself. He thinks everyone wants to kiss up to him because he is so smart and good-looking. Just because he goes to an elite private school. Just because he plays basketball. Well, none of that matters to Lyserg. Because is _not_ interested in kissing the Tutor at all. He is not one of those clingy, leechy girls he sees every Friday.

He doesn't need a tutor. And he really doesn't need one who tries to get him to do as he says with a silly kiss.

…

Lyserg likes candy. Hao can see that as he goes through the desk of said British boy. There are various lollipops hidden in a 'secret' drawer that he pulled open. Lyserg likes poetry, more so writing it than reading it. Hao scans the papers on the floor and most of them have a few stanzas of a poem in progress. Lyserg also likes to draw, although Hao admits the boy has no skill in that area. Unless the boy had meant to draw a rubbish can in the sky. Lyserg likes old school music. Hao sees a lot of Beatle's memorabilia.

Lyserg also seems to like his privacy. Otherwise, the boy wouldn't have nearly gouged his eyes out when he discovers Hao going through this belongings. There's something obvious that Lyserg doesn't like, however. It is Hao, as he discovers when Lyserg turns away from his kiss. Hao is amused. Not many people would voluntarily refuse a kiss from him. A lot of girls would have killed to be in Lyserg's position, and a few boys too.

Hao likes the hard to gets. He likes a challenge to get what he wants. And he knows Lyserg will eventually give in. Everyone does.

…

Lyserg doesn't liked to be kissed. He doesn't even like it when close family members do it. It's not that he's a complete germophob, it's just that he doesn't like the gesture. Maybe it's because so many people are doing it these days and Lyserg just wants to be his own person and keep himself unique among so many clones today.

That is the reason he doesn't like the Tutor. He has managed to avoid all the other kisses the Tutor has tried to steal since the first lesson. At first, the Tutor used to only employ this strategy whenever he refused to do what he said, but recently, the Tutor has been trying to kiss him less out of obligation anymore. It seems that every other minute, the Tutor is trying to connect lips with him. Sometimes the Tutor is subtle about it, as he leans in to point out a mistake, the Tutor might try to spring it on him then. Other times, the Tutor is very forward about, nearly announcing it as he leans forward. Sometimes Lyserg wishes he had a shield against his enthusiastic kisser. He doesn't like this attention.

Today, the Tutor asks him why he doesn't kiss him back. The Tutor reasons that if Lyserg did it once in a while, he wouldn't try to kiss him so often. Lyserg doesn't want to explain his reasoning behind it. So he just says _I don't like to kiss someone I barely know_.

_But you do know me, Lyserg_.

That's true. Lyserg does know the Tutor. He knows he likes scones, but not biscuits. He knows the Tutor likes Red Hots but not cinnamon jelly beans. He knows Hao's favorite color is red but he doesn't care for black. Hao has a twin brother, although Lyserg has forgotten his name. His brother also attends Patch Academy. He knows Hao takes the six o' clock train back to Windsor, where he lives. The trip takes about half and hour, forty-five minutes when things get slow.

And he is sure Hao knows all that and more about him too.

_So…can I just kiss you once_?

The way he says once lets Lyserg know he _means_ once, but Hao will never stick to it. Lyserg knows that for his wellbeing, he should say no, like he's always done. But Mendel and his theories about genes are not interesting enough to catch and hold his attention, and he is bored. Idle hands are the devil's workshop. Lyserg doesn't turn away as Hao leans forward this time and even though he knows Hao will kiss him, he still starts when their lips connect.

…

Hao intends to hold to his promise to kiss Lyserg only once, but he can't resist himself when their lips touch. Lyserg has timid lips, like he doesn't want to kiss him at all. Hao has never kissed timid lips before. This is new and quite refreshing, actually. Lyserg's habit of eating lollies catches up to him as Hao tastes what seems to be cream soda lingering in the greenette's mouth. Lyserg is tightly clamped up and won't even let him get to first base. Still, kissing Lyserg is a rather enjoyable part of the tutoring session, which makes up for getting out of basketball practice early.

…

Does a kiss necessarily mean feelings, a relationship, love? Being completely new to this, Lyserg doesn't know. But he does know he feels confused now, and that he won't let his guard down around Hao anymore. Funny…when did he stop calling Hao 'the Tutor'?

Hao goes around as if nothing unusual has happened lately. Lyserg doesn't understand why he could act as if nothing happened, but he supposes Hao is probably used to things like this now. After all, he had a whole gang of female friends with him this Friday. Thinking about it, Lyserg doesn't feel like studying anymore and turns away like a child would to a dinner of peas and carrots. He hears Hao's exasperated sigh and doesn't relent. If Hao thinks that just because he finally let the former kiss him, he would be obedient from now on, the boy had another thing coming.

_What's wrong now, Lyserg_?

Lyserg doesn't say anything at first. _What happens now_? What happens after we kiss? What is _supposed_ to happen? He doesn't know, and not knowing something like this is killing him. Or is _anything_ supposed to happen?

_I don't know_. Strangely Hao knows what he's talking about despite how vague his question was. _But I do know that I like you now_. The 'now' in Hao's sentence is not so much as in 'after we kissed', but more of the 'in the present'. Lyserg doesn't know what to say. Hao is his tutor, and Hao has a crush on him. He has never had a crush, and has never been the subject of one before.

Hao is kissing him softly on the cheek now, and Lyserg stares out the window at the tiny Big Ben in the distance. He has never been the center of attention before. Even before in his tiny circle of friends. None of them stayed friends when he became home schooled, and now he can't even say he actually has one. It's a lonely existence that Lyserg has come to accept. Further thoughts into the topic stop as Hao tilts his head so the former can have access to his lips.

…

Hao doesn't consider himself to be much of a teacher, more less a tutor. He can't teach anyone _anything_ even if he knew how to. Although maybe he could teach Lyserg a thing or two about kissing. That is a subject he knows a lot about. And Lyserg is so frigid whenever they kiss that Hao thinks maybe Lyserg just doesn't know how to.

Lyserg is over his house today. Apparently the Diethyls are getting their hallway repainted and the tutoring session cannot take place there. Not that Hao minds. He doesn't want to breathe in toxic fumes anyway. Lyserg looks like a puppy taking his first steps. Hao wonders if the boy has ever gone this far from home before. Lyserg is following him closely a duckling to his mother. It's quite cute, actually.

His twin brother, Yoh, is home today. His airheaded spacer of a brother sits in the kitchen, making himself what looks like a sandwich when they come in. He has never known his brother to be much of a gawker, but that's exactly what he does when he sees Lyserg. Hao doesn't like the look Yoh's giving Lyserg, so he takes the boy by the arm and takes him upstairs. They get started on their tutoring session. It gets cut short when they realized Lyserg has left most of his books back at the Diethyl apartment anyway. Left with nothing to do, Hao watches Lyserg stare into space.

Hao thinks it's a very good sign that Lyserg no longer tries to turn away when he tries to kiss him. A very, very good sign. Still, Hao dislikes kissing such emotionless lips. _Lyserg, I think it's time I teach you how to kiss_.

Hao teaches the experience less boy everything he knows; he teaches Lyserg about the cold, frigid kisses that they share at the moment; he teaches Lyserg about shy kisses, the ones that linger even when the person has long gone; he teaches Lyserg about the passionate kisses, the ones that leave the room feeling hot, the ones that can melt ice twenty feet away. To truly teach, Hao believes, you must have some hands-on teaching.

He knows he is probably being way too forward and doesn't feel angry or surprised when Lyserg slaps him and leaves the room.

…

Hao is a pervert, Lyserg thinks. That boy didn't want to 'teach' him anything at all; it was all a hoax so the little pervert could get to kiss him over and over again. Once outside the room, Lyserg realizes that he is in another's house and he doesn't know what to do. He doesn't want to go back to Hao just yet. Lyserg walks down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Hao's brother is. What is his name? Lyserg cannot recollect, but whatever the name is, it doesn't matter. Hao's brother looks very nice himself.

_You're Lyserg, the one Hao's tutoring_?

Lyserg nods. He doesn't meet people very often and when he does, he doesn't talk much. People think it is because he is conceited, but it's not that at all. He just doesn't know how to approach new people.

_I'm Yoh. Hao's twin._

That's right; his name is Yoh. It means 'leaf' in Japanese. It is very fitting for such a person. Yoh seems to go with the flow, very much like a leaf allows itself to be carried on the wind. His eyes are similar to Hao's, but they do not have the sparkle of cunning his older brother does. Yoh is very nice; he offers Lyserg something to eat, but Lyserg does not feel hungry.

The two spend a moment in the kitchen in silence, and Lyserg thinks that this silence is not awkward like most are. He is never really bothered by silences, and neither does Yoh appear to be. _I'm glad Hao's tutoring you. He's starting to make an effort now in school._ Yoh stares at his sandwich as he talks. _Are you actually learning something_? He says this in a teasing voice, and although Yoh says this as a poke at his brother's inability to teach, Lyserg blushes and Yoh is left to wonder what else Hao is teaching this boy.

…

Lyserg is very uptight about everything. Hao asks him if he wants to just relax today, maybe go somewhere instead of learning. Lyserg tells him that is a bad idea and a waste of time. Hao asks him if maybe he wants to go somewhere over the weekend. Lyserg says he doesn't want to see Hao outside of the tutoring sessions. Hao asks Lyserg if he wants a smoke; he has just recently started and thinks he will probably quit before the habit picks up. Lyserg gives him a lecture about how dangerous and stupid smoking is. Hao asks him why he is so picky and touchy about him. Lyserg calls him a nasty name.

Lyserg is smooth skin, soft hair, and hesitant lips. Everything about him makes Hao wish the reluctant Brit were his. He asks Lyserg why they kiss if Lyserg seems to hate him with a passion. Lyserg replies he doesn't know better, not having many friends, and that maybe, since he mentioned it, they should stop. _It's not professional_. Sometimes Lyserg's vocabulary makes Hao laugh.

Today it is Hao who doesn't want to do anything and Lyserg is the one trying to prompt him into getting into the session. The boy is funny how he uses sugary words, candy, and threats to try and get him into doing what he wants. Lyserg should know better. There is only one way to get him into doing what the boy wants, and it is a method that he himself uses. He mentions this and Lyserg makes a face.

_Suit yourself_. Lyserg doesn't seem to even consider the method and Hao is a bit disappointed. It seems the boy didn't want to study in the first place. _What do you want to do then_?

_Do you wanna go somewhere with me? _

No.

_Then do you just wanna take a walk or something? I promise I won't do anything._

No.

Hao gives up and leaves. It's six o' clock anyway. After looking out and not seeing the retreating figure of his tutor anymore, Lyserg tells his mother he's going to get some air and takes a walk by himself. He prefers to be by himself anyway.

…

Hao thinks he would like it if he and Lyserg were close. Not close physically so much, but he thinks he would like it if Lyserg would run to him sometimes. Today, he decides to pull back on the affection so he can get on Lyserg's good side.

He thinks Lyserg hasn't been expecting this. He almost laughs as Lyserg stares at him when he didn't even attempt a pass. Lyserg must think this really isn't him.

_Are you okay, Hao?_

Hao almost laughs at Lyserg's surprised voice.

_I'm fine. _

Everything seems to go back to normal until a very ordinary five minutes and Lyserg shuts the books all of a sudden and turns to him. _Hao, is something wrong_?

He knows that smiling will give himself away. Putting on the blankest look he can muster, Hao tries to look as innocent as possible. Which is extraordinary, since he's as far from innocent as can be. _Yeah. Why do you think so_?

Lyserg gives him a look and Hao wonders if the boy misses the flirtatious side of him. Impossible, right, since Lyserg loathes that side of him. Then again, Lyserg is quite the stubborn one, and Hao wouldn't put it past him to be in some sort of denial. Lyserg seems to shrug off the question and turns to open the book again when Hao grabs his wrist and turns him for a kiss. When they break apart, Lyserg blinks twice, quite cutely, actually, and although their faces are close, Hao knows it's not him when Lyserg leans forward again for some more.

Hao backs off. He pulls the shots. _Uh-uh-uh, Lyserg, not until you finish everything you have to do._

Lyserg gives him a dirty look but Hao knows he sees the mischievous smile edging its way onto his face.

…

Lyserg wonders what happened to him. He thought he was stronger than this. He had promised himself he wouldn't get close to his tutor. But now what has happened?

To be continued…

--

Note: YAY! This threeshot is nearly almost over!! And no, I'm not procrastinating on Pretty. Odd!! I really do want to finish it! It's really nearly done! There's only like, four more songs I have to write about! I'm very sorry the old fast updater me is on holiday, but it will come back…probably. Maybe if more people _reviewed_ on my stuff…read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If Shaman King were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

the Tutor – Part Three

Spring is a nice season, Hao thinks. It's a time of rebirth and renewal. The leaves are just starting to bud on the trees. Birds are coming back. Snow is melting. A girl is clinging on his arm hoping to score with him during Spring Break.

_Aw, Hao, do you really hafta go tutor this kid?_

The soundless smirk makes the girl squeal even more and her grip on him tightens.

_Now Chelsea,_ Hao says, the epitome of maturity, _I have to go now but you can hang onto me later._ This seemingly pleasant promise is enough to shake the girl, Chelsea, off, but she lingers as they stand on the footstep of Lyserg's apartment.

_Give me a kiss, Hao_?

Hao contemplates. He could kiss this girl. She is someone from another school district; he has not kissed her before. She's pretty too, wind-blown hair settled neatly in two brown braids. Her school uniform is not out of place, but the single unbuttoned top button suggests something beneath the innocent exterior.

Then again, should he kiss her, he would feel the heat of the stare on his back even more. _Maybe next time, Chelsea._

Chelsea pouts, but not everyone can pull it off with Hao's charming smile directed at them. In a moment, she bounces onto the sidewalk, waving as she dashes to catch the trolley home. _I'll see you in a bit, Hao!_

Chuckling, Hao takes the elevator up to Lyserg's flat, although he hates elevators.

He's barely in the door when a pair of arms grab him and drag him down the hallway. He has barely time to say _Good afternoon_ to Ms. Diethyl when the bedroom door is slammed behind him and Lyserg turns to face him with an angry expression.

_Who was that girl_?

_Just a friend_, Hao says absentmindedly.

_You're five minutes late._

_You counted? _Hao's mysterious glare doesn't work on Lyserg and in fact, the boy seems to get even madder. _You were about to kiss her, weren't you_?

_I would._ Hao smiles as Lyserg turns away with a scowl on his face. _Why are you mad? Because then I would be kissing someone other than you?_

_I don't care_. Lyserg pulls the desk chair out and sits on it, facing the Big Ben and away from Hao, who silently lets his bookbag fall the ground with a thump. _You can kiss her all you like. Just don't go around throwing your stupid PDA around in public places. You'll get us all in trouble._

Hao is silent, but the next instant, the chair has been turned and their lips have connected once again. _I'm sorry, Lyserg. I wasn't really going to kiss her._

_I don't care_.

…

Spring was such a nasty time of year. Not only did Lyserg absolutely loathe it because of his springtime allergies that kept him homebound most of the day, but girls seemed all over the city like they were just released from some sort of prison.

Hao explains that this is because spring break means only a month or so more of school before the doors are opened and all students are set free into the freedom known as summer vacation. After a thought, Hao suggests quite untactfully that Lyserg wouldn't understand since he's never been to school.

Hao is such an idiot.

Hao explains that spring break is when everything is nice, new, and cheerful again after a long, cold winter and that the summer excitement just brims over a bit too soon. And that spring break is infamous for pre-summer flings and drama. Hao doesn't have enough fingers to count how many girls he's been with during his various spring breaks. It's enough to make Lyserg puke.

_Not only are you an incompetent tutor, but you're also a pimp._ Hao laughs at this, although Lyserg had meant it as an insult, and a scathing one at that.

Lyserg asks which girl Hao plans to scam with during spring break. He already has a list in his head from watching at the window. There was that stupid looking brunette with braids, Claudia or whatever, and there was a blonde too. There was also one with bright orange highlights and one with dark purple ones too. There had been a redhead, and if Lyserg wasn't mistaken, the redhead's twin sister. Hao smiles to himself but doesn't say a word.

Lyserg asks what Yoh has been doing for spring break and Hao laughs again. He says his twin does nothing but sleep during spring break and he hasn't scored with a chick for years.

_But he's such a nice person. Maybe I should keep him company while you bed-hop._

It is an innocent statement and Lyserg hadn't meant anything by it, but Hao suddenly looks so angry that it stops more words from coming out. _Yes, why don't you keep him company. He probably wouldn't know what to do with you_. The words come out scathing and heated and Lyserg wonders if he's said something wrong.

_I didn't mean anything by it.._

_That's what they all say_, Hao says darkly, looking miffed beneath a veil of bangs as he shifts on the bed while holding a heavy textbook. Lyserg watches him for a second before taking the textbook and put it on the desk before sliding off the chair to kneel in front of Hao.

_Hao,_ he says, taking Hao's face in his hands to force the grumpy twin's eyes to meet his. _You are immature. You take what I say the wrong way and if your brother scores, you're jealous instead of being happy for him. What's wrong with you?_

_Yoh shouldn't have what I have_. It's an immature answer and it earns Hao an exasperated sigh from Lyserg. _You are so immature, Hao! Why don't you…_His words are cut off as Hao pulls him flush close, one arm around his shoulders, the other gently around his waist.

_Yoh shouldn't have what I have_, Hao repeats, his dark eyes attempting to drown the pretty greenette into pools of black.

_You're still immature,_ Lyserg insists. He pushes Hao off him and returns to the desk. Hao really is too full of himself. Just because every girl on the street is running to him did not mean he would. And just to clarify, he isn't even on a street. Hao sighs lightly behind him.

…

Spring break is addling with even the soundest minds. Jean Diethyl has caught wind that Hao is currently off from school, which in her eyes means that no work should be done. So one step from throwing all school books into the fireplace, she forces them out of the house with some money, saying that they should just enjoy themselves.

This somehow leads them to standing on the roof of the flat because Hao does want to go somewhere but Lyserg doesn't want to see those annoying girls again. Color is once again flaring up from the numerous flowering trees in the city and London sparkles from spring cleaning yet again.

_Lyserg, you know I like you a lot, right_?

Spring is a nice season, especially if you have just realized your antihistamines have started to work.

_Listen, the truth is, I really do like you a whole lot. I'm not just kissing you because I feel like it, and it's not even close to being a joke._

Sometimes if you tilt your head a bit, the sun catches the clock tower's face and the glare is blinding.

_I just want to know how you feel…so I'm not wasting my time for something that's hopeless._

The metal fall guard burns as the grip around it tightens.

_There's something happening over at Patch Academy soon. It's this end-of-the-year party or something. _Hao doesn't watch Lyserg, doesn't react when green eyes turn to him. _It's something that marks the beginning of summer and a lot of hook-ups happen there I guess what I'm trying to say is _Hao pauses to take a breath as he rambles on _I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go with me?_

This Hao is unusual, in fact, this Hao might not have seen the light of day before. Lyserg almost wants to laugh, how pathetic Hao looks right now. It's almost as if he has put the tutor in his place. But something stops him from saying the harsh, one syllable _no_ and nothing is stopping him from saying yes so he says

_Maybe._

…

What does one wear to such an occasion? Hao has many suggestions but no clear cut answers.

_Something sexy. _Not skimpy, not whorehouse. Hao wants Lyserg to finally show some skin, instead of wearing that outrageously big sweater of his. Lyserg retorts that it belonged to his father, whom he hasn't seen for two years.

_Something dark, to make your eyes pop out, but not too dark. Just mysterious. _Great, because the first impression he wants to make on other people his age is to make their heads spin.

_Just something you, Lyserg_.

Wonderful because he doesn't really know who he is, much less why he's suddenly busy the Wednesday of next week.

…

_How goes tutoring_ Jean asks one night while the two are settling down for dinner. Lyserg doesn't say a word, just shrugs as an adequate answer. Jean nods as if he has said it all.

_How is Hao?_ Lyserg knows his blush pretty much says it all as well, but he can't stop it from taking over his face. _He's a total jerk._

_Ah_. Jean settles down in her seat to eat.

_He's a useless, worthless jerk. He probably sleeps around and he thinks he's better than everyone. _Lyserg shakes his head, satisfied as the blush makes its getaway. _I hate him_.

_Have you learned anything, though?_ Jean asks, ignoring her son's negativity.

_No._ He tries to pretend he doesn't feel his mother staring at him. He has learned a few things. He's learned that there are really arrogant people out there. He's learned that school can issue creep jobs, even if they are elite schools. He's learned that over-flirting is never a good thing. He's learned that kissing isn't necessarily a bad thing. Although if it's with a certain arrogant creep-job flirt it is. _Not anything important, anyway. _

_I heard you're going with him to something fun next week…_Jean spears some broccoli with her fork and chews it while watching her son. He's been ever so interesting to watch lately; almost as if he's grown onto the idea of Hao coming. She wonders how he will be when Hao stops coming during summer holiday.

_It's not anything important, _Lyserg says quickly. _But talking about that, I've been meaning to ask you something…_

…

Jean doesn't usually pry into her son's business. However, her son has never been asked to some event by someone else before. It's gossip in a mundane housewife's life. That, and although she knows the front Hao puts up in front of her, she would like to know the side of Hao he shows to Lyserg.

So…they wouldn't really mind if she just peeked into the room for a second, would they?

Carrying a basketful of clean laundry, she walks past the door a bit too close for comfort, sneaking a peek through the crack. What she sees makes her want to drop the basket and jump up and down and make a scene of herself.

She doesn't know Hao to be a sort of ruffian, but he has her son pinned against the wall, kissing him fiercely. She knows Lyserg claims he hates his tutor, but if that was the case, would he really be kissing said tutor back? What a development. Jean can barely contain her excitement. She really wants to fling the basket into the air while cheering.

But that sort of thing was why Liam left in the first place.

…

Patch Academy is a vast elite grade school, starting from kindergarten to twelfth grade. It's primary building, including classrooms from grades K -6 are made from washed, faded red brick. Since then, the school has expanded to include the middle school section, from seventh to ninth grade in a nicely furbished building while the tenth through twelfth graders enjoy privacy from their younger counterparts in a separate building, a beige brick three storied building a lawn away from the rest of Patch Academy. In the middle of the front lawn is the logo, in colored grass and kept in mint condition. The flag pole sports the British flag, along with Patch Academy's flag. There are two main lawns; the first is the front lawn, in a circle as parents drive around the circle to drop their children at the front door, perpendicular to the flag pole. The second lawn is behind the main building, where there is one straight path to the upper school building as previously mentioned.

Patch Academy has many facilities. They have an outdoor and indoor track, which is situated next to the indoor pool. There are plans to have an indoor skating rink, but those plans are still being financed at the moment. The back lawn branches off: straight to the upper school building, right to the pool and track, left to the outdoor track. Included in the track and pool building is the gymnasium. This gym is large, ready to hold the whole school during pep assemblies or emergencies. The younger students must eat lunch in their classrooms, while the older ones enjoy the privilege to eat wherever on school grounds. PDA is forbidden. There are approximately a couple hundred students in Patch Academy at the current time.

Lyserg thinks this is an accurate guestimation. Because when he steps into the gym with Hao, he thinks he's stepped into the room where the entire human population has gathered. This is an upper school function, however it includes seventh through twelfth grade.

Hao grabs his hand in the dark gym, lit up by the occasional flashes of strobe lights. The DJ is cranking out popular songs on top volume and Lyserg wonders if he will become deaf after tonight. He is squeezed by many; he smells booze in the air already and couples are already making out in secluded corners.

Yoh hasn't been known by his friends or his brother to be grabby, but is such when Lyserg appears. Suddenly taking the greenette from his brother, he turns Lyserg to introduce him to two boys, one tall blue-haired boy looking bored and one Asian, looking equally as bored. Their names are Horokeu and Ren respectively.

It's too loud to talk normally, but the twins are having some sort of spat. Lyserg, the outsider in the whole gym, mingles unsuccessfully with Ren and Horo, who seem to be in a world of their own. After a while, Hao takes him again and drags him across the dance floor.

_Do you know how to dance?_

High school dances are riddled with suggestive dancing that becomes tiring after a few minutes but the adrenaline has taken over by then. This is not the case with Lyserg, who floats away as Hao starts chatting up some girls. He stays close, however, to listen to this conversation.

_Who's the girl?_

_It's not a girl. It's my tutee. _

The girls laugh at Hao's made up word and Lyserg feels like interjecting, but he is not part of this equation.

_So why did you bring him? Exposing him to society? He's a cutie._

_Or is it something completely different, Hao? Are you off the market now?_

Hao's smile lingers in the air and before Lyserg can hear his answer, Yoh has taken him away again.

The body heat coupled with the fast flashing lights makes the night a blur and by miracle, Lyserg finds himself outside on the back lawn, accent lights dimly lighting up the path and the various shivering bushes, hiding active couples. Lyserg walks down the path toward the upper school, feeling a little weird and hoping that he is not catching a cold by leaving such a humid place to a cool, breezy outdoors.

He doesn't hear or notice when Hao falls into step with him, but the next moment, the two are standing in front of the upper school building alone.

_Did you have fun?_

_It's not over yet is it_. It's not a question. There is no need for an answer. The music is still blaring loudly and there are still people packed in the gym.

_Is there something you want to say?_

Lyserg turns to Hao, his ears ringing from the suddenly silence after a music packed room. He is hesitant for a moment until Hao gathers him up his arms again, pressing themselves together to stay warm in the breezy June night. He was hoping for a surprise, a build up, but the news just spills out of his mouth.

_I might be coming here next year._

Hao's eyes widen, but his arms do not loosen around Lyserg. _Come here? As in to go to school?_

_Yeah. I talked about it with my mom and she says that I could probably pass the entrance exams. And joining during sophomore year shouldn't be a problem._

_Shouldn't be a problem? You're an effin' genius._ Hao chuckles and presses their foreheads together. _Is it because you want to see me more during the day?_

_No. It's just that this school was able to turn a brainless idiot like you into someone who knows what he's talking about, so it must be worth going to. Trust me,_ Lyserg assures him, _this was not because of you._

_I know what I'm talking about,_ Hao says, still smiling as he stares into Lyserg's eyes. _And you like me._

_No I don't._

_Okay, you don't. But do you want to stay with me during study periods?_

_No._

_Alright, then. What part of my life would you like to take up then?_

_I wouldn't like to take up any part, but I know I'll be in every moment after this._ Lyserg smiled shyly, wrapping his arms around Hao's neck. _But I hate you, you know._

_I know._

Owari

Note: I hope this was an adequate ending. I mean, I got the point I planned across: Lyserg's going to Patch next year! Then again, my endings are witty but I write them crappy. I don't think Lyserg really lost the battle this time, exactly. But finally I'm done! I liked this three-shot though, so I'm a little sad…but now I have my other baby to take care of…Pretty. Odd….(shudder). Wish me luck, and review because if you do, good things happen.


End file.
